


The OUAT Girls [fanart]

by Hortonhearsa_wh0



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fanart, Golden Girls Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hortonhearsa_wh0/pseuds/Hortonhearsa_wh0
Summary: Art for The OUAT Girls.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	The OUAT Girls [fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LPAuthor2003](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPAuthor2003/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The OUAT Girls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223187) by [LPAuthor2003](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPAuthor2003/pseuds/LPAuthor2003). 



The OUAT Girls [fanart]

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The OUAT Girls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223187) by [LPAuthor2003](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPAuthor2003/pseuds/LPAuthor2003)




End file.
